


we'll be alright

by ghostofzeus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mount Weather, angst with light fluff, everything is canon beside their relationship and how this plays out, forehead kiss, some swearing but that's it, worried!miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofzeus/pseuds/ghostofzeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>canon verse au </p><p>Monty is taken in Mount Weather and Miller is really worried</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd sorry for any mistakes

Miller has never been more worried in his life. Not when he got caught stealing, not when he came out to his parents, not ever. But now here he is, worried out of his goddamn mind because Monty Green is missing. He’s been pacing a hole in the floor for the past hour and a half waiting for Jasper. He should've just gone to get Monty and Harper himself, President Wallace be damned, but Jasper was gone before he had a chance. 

“Pacing a hole into the floor isn’t going to help anyone, Miller.” Fox says, no even bothering to look over the top of her book at him. She’s worried about about Harper and Monty, everyone is, but no one else is causing as much commotion about it as Miller.

“Well what would you prefer I do, Fox?” he snaps bitterly, “At least I didn’t run off without telling anyone.” 

“Miller! I could use some help over here! I’ll take Harper to her bunk.” Jasper comes through the door half carrying Harper as Monty supports her other side. Miller rushes to Monty’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist to support him while they walk to his bunk. 

“Your bunk.” Monty says weakly when they pass by Miller’s row. 

“You sure?” Monty just nods. Miller knows no one is going to bother them while they’re at his bunk so checks him for injuries when they get there. He only has a few scrapes and bruises, which is nothing compared to Harper. Miller manage to get him into bed and situated under the blankets and is about to walk away when Monty grabs his hand and tugs him back. 

Monty looks up at him with a broken expression, “Please don’t leave me.” he whispers. Miller goes back and pulls up the covers and lays down next to him, letting Monty move close enough so they’re both wrapped up in each other's embraces. Monty presses his face into Miller’s shoulder and Miller can feel a damp spot forming from Monty’s tears. He wraps him tighter in his arms and presses a light kiss to his forehead. 

“Monty it’s alright, you’re here with me now. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you, you’re safe, I’ve got you.” 

“I didn’t kn-know if you were okay, I-I was worried th-that they were going to come after you and ev-everyone else and-” 

“Monty breath, you’re ok. They didn’t take anyone else, we’re all okay. We’re going to get out of here, we’ll find Clarke and Bellamy, we’ll find a way to get out of here.” Monty just grips onto the back of his shirt and continues to cry into Miller’s shoulder. “I love you, Monty, we’ll get through this alright?” Miller pulls back slightly to look at Monty and gives him a small, sad smile. Monty leans up and presses a light kiss to Miller lips. It was dry and quick, but it was enough. 

“I love you too, Nate.” Monty pulls him in this time, kissing him deeper than before. Miller eventually has to break the kiss to catch his breath and he can see a ghost of a smile on Monty’s face and Miller knows he’s never loved anyone more. They’ll get through this, with all of the shit they’ve faced on the ground thus far, no matter what this damn mountain throws at them, they can make it through it, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos &and comments are appreciated :) !! 
> 
> find me on tumblr: bellamymiller


End file.
